


I want to talk you into highs and catch you when you come down

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shige had planned on working. He really had.





	I want to talk you into highs and catch you when you come down

**Author's Note:**

> MASTERHITS edition of 12th April felt like Massu's voice was significantly deeper as usual so I ended up writing this

It had been a regular Friday night for Shige, home alone at his desk absorbed into work, only the radio on playing some music in the background and the open window letting in some noises from the street. Shige wasn't paying attention to what songs were being played on the radio until it was time for MASTERHITS and he smiled a bit as the familiar voice greeted the listeners like usual for this Friday night. Shige didn't usually listen to the other members radio shows, just when he randomly had the radio on and they were on, he perked up his ears once in a while.  
   
He's particularly concentrated at the moment, a thought that he had all day wanting to be brought to life, but there is something that steals his attention, something that makes his body react. Immediately. He frowns and scratches his head, not really fancying being disturbed in his flow when he realizes what the reason for the interruption is.  
   
Massu's talking voice.  
   
Shige's head rolls towards the ceiling as Massu enthusiastically talks about Strawberries and whatnot. It's not that Shige hadn't listened to MASTERHITS before, but tonight it's different. Massu's voice sounds much deeper than usual, more profound and.. manly, Shige notices, and irresistably attractive. Shige grits his teeth as his fingers slow down typing on their own, the voice pleasantly engulfing him as if he was caressed by Massu's embrace for real.  
   
Before he knows he leans back comfortably in the chair, pushing the headrest back a bit and turning it around a few times. He closes his eyes and pulls his legs up to his chin, resting his head on his knees as he keeps on listening, not to the words but to the sound of the voice and the talking speed. Everything about it makes it so easy to listen to and before he knows, he's letting out a little gasp that has has him startled.  
   
He shakes his head and sits back up straight again, trying to get back into the flow he had before the show was on, and starts to type, but nothing really comes out of it. He has lost the vibe and it bothers him, and Massu's voice is still happily answering listeners questions. Shige gets up and walks over to his sound system, one hand reaching out to the powerbutton when he realizes he can't. He can't just turn it off, cut Massu off. He stands there next to the radio, the pitch of the voice having him tingly in a way he didn't know he was able to achieve just from listening.  
   
He takes a deep breath and returns to his chair, saving his work for now and closing the laptop, his head resting against the headrest once more. An idea comes to his mind but it has nothing to do with work. Instead, he reaches for his expensive headphones and plugs them in only to blush when he puts them on. Massu's voice is so close and deep and even more intense than before and it hits Shige in places in his mind and body and his hand begins to trail along his chest almost on it's own accord as he starts to imagine Massu is talking to him, just for him, standing close behind him, that voice directly in his ear.  
   
He's not surprised to find himself hard when his hand brushes his bulge and he groans softly, squeezing it through his wide comfortable pants. In his fantasy, Massu is doing nothing but talking to him, maybe his arms loosely around his waist, but he's saying dirty things.  
  
_'Come on, Shige'_  
_'I want to be deep inside you, Shige'_  
_'You feel good, Shige'_  
_'Let me hear you come'_  
   
Shige presses his lips together as he rubs himself harder now, almost angry. He frowns, looking over to his phone. Someone should take responsibility.  
   
* * *  
   
Massu is in his kitchen when his phone goes off and he has to slide off his baking gloves to take it.  
   
"Shige, what's up? Can we talk later, I'm slightly bu-" he cuts off his sentence at a noise Shige is making. "Shige? Are you okay?"  
   
"Sorry about that," comes a hoarse voice from the other end, "I just.. listened to your radio show and.. I don't know how this happened but, I wanted to hear your voice."  
   
Massu presses the phone between his shoulder and ears, turning the heat down to concentrate on his groupmate. "Okay?" he asks, not sure what to say. "Thanks for listening, I'm glad you li-"  
   
"I got turned on. Like hell." Shige blurts out and Massu widens his eyes, grabbing the kitchen chair to sit down but he quickly recovers. "I see," he says, "would you like to elaborate?"  
   
Shige doesn't miss the sneaky tone of his voice and grunts, one the one hand because he has his hand around his dick now and on the other because Massu is acting like this. "I would," he says dryly, "but I'd rather hear you speak. Would that be possible?"  
   
Massu shifts in the chair as much as it is possible because it's just an ordinary hard kitchen chair. He decides to get up and walks around his appartment. "Are you asking me to have phone sex with you?"  
   
Massu can almost hear Shige's eyeroll as he presses a "Yes" into the phone and Massu nods. "What have you been thinking about until now?" The thought of Shige touching himself over his voice is something he has to process, but it's not the worst thought.  
   
"Not much, just you talking to me really," Shige says honestly, "and you were saying dirty things"  
   
"Dirty things like.. what?" Massu's voice had changed to a slow, teasing tone and Shige squirms in his seat. It has exactly the same pitch like on the radio, just that it feels much more intimate and private, just between them.  
   
"Like how good I feel or what you want to do with me"  
   
"Hmmm," Massu's deep voice rolls through the phone and Shige moans, pulling on his cock. "I like that. I guess I want to say dirty things to you if you sound as hot as now."  
  
"Oh God," Shige moans and Massu smiles. He walks into the living room to settle down on the couch comfortably. In his mind he sees Shige with his cheeks slightly flushed partly from annoyance that he suddenly got distracted, and partly from arousal.  
   
"I picture you," Massu begins, and Shige holds his breath, not wanting to interrupt now that Massu had made himself comfortable with the situation and is willing to proceed. "Your face probably looks angry because you were distracted by your boner, but I find it cute. I would stand behind you like you said, hold you and whisper into your ear."  
   
Shige just humms on the other end, his hand now stroking himself with an even rhythm.  
   
"What would you say to me?" Shige asks with a quiet voice and Massu purses his lips. He lays down on the couch with his legs up and looks at the ceiling.  
   
"I would say that you smell good.. and that I enjoy being so close to you.."  
   
Shige's heart beats faster at that. "Massu.."  
   
"Call me Taka," Massu's voice interrupts him, "I like how my name sounds when you say it."  
   
"Taka.." Shige says cautiously only to hear a low approving growl from he other end. "Are you..?"  
   
"Hm. Yes" Massu says, "the atmosphere got me into it. I want to touch you now, Shige, but you said you wanted to listen to me, so for now we'll do that. I'm picturing you touching yourself, fuck, that's hot. Make some noises for me?"  
   
Shige lets out an unabashed moan at that. His cock is angry and red by now, yearning for attention and Shige twists his wrist, speeding up. "Taka, I'm close.."  
   
"Hmm, good," Massu keeps going on in that deep, erotic voice. "Don't hold back, I want to hear how much my voice turns you on. Could you actually get off with just me talking to you, I wonder. I want to talk you into highs and catch you when you come down. Imagine whatever you want to do with me. You don't have to tell. Let go"  
   
"Taka.. fuck..." Shige groans as he suddenly spills in his warm hand, his head smashing into the backrest, and he pants into the phone.  
   
"Did you come?" Massu asks, and Shige can hear that he's making noises too.  
   
"Yes.."  
   
"Hmm, that's nice.. You want to stay on the phone or?"  
   
"Yes.." Shige says firmly and Massu moans. He's quite worked up, too now and his hand makes quick work of sliding the hem of his baggy pants down.  
   
"Damn, this is so hot," Massu hears Shige saying as he strokes fast, gasping.  
   
"Shige.." Massu presses out as he reaches his high and his heart feels warm because Shige is still on the phone.  
   
They keep silent for a moment before Shige speaks up. "I was trying to work earlier but couldn't anymore. I didn't even ask if I was disturbing you, were you doing something important?"  
   
"Hm, not really," Massu says as he reaches for some kleenex. "Shige, this was incredible. I'm glad you called. If you don't mind, I'd like to see how it goes if I talk to you like this face to face."  
   
"Gladly," Shige says and then chuckles, "I can't wait. I shall hang up now if that's okay. I think my inspiration from earlier is coming back. I got so distracted my flow was interrupted"  
  
"Talk to you later," Massu says as he ends the call with a smile, falling back exhausted on his couch.  
  
* * *  
  
They do meet outside of work and make it real as they had talked about, but one day, Shige suggests he would like to call Massu once in a while to hear his voice on the phone and do the same like they did on that day and they do it. Shige says he finds something enticing in just hearing Massu's voice and imagining things and Massu enjoys it to, and it becomes a regular thing.


End file.
